


The Perfect Day

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Falling for You [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing that paternal side of him made Kate like him even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in the New England universe. I can't believe how this ship came to be in my head, how I fell for them, or the adventures they could take me on. Thanks so much to anyone who decides to come along.

“Let’s stand up and make sure you have good ankle support.” John took his hands and helped Stanley to his feet. He was a little unsteady but straightened himself. “How do you feel?”

“It feels kinda weird.”

“I know; you're standing on sharp blades. You don’t feel as if either one of your ankles is turning do you?”

“Nope.” Stanley shook his head. “How do you walk on ice skates?”

“Well you march, kinda like a toy solider. We’re gonna march over to the ice.”

“How many steps is it?”

“It's probably between 25 and 30 steps.” John replied. “Kate, are you alright?”

“I'm fine.” She couldn’t help but smile at John and Stanley as she tightened up the laces on her skates. “You guys go ahead and have some fun. I’ll catch up with you.”

“Bye Mom.”

“Bye sweetheart.”

As he went with John he clicked his tongue and counted the steps in his head. Marching was weird; he never played toy soldiers as a little kid.

“Stanley, does echolocation really work?” John asked.

“It definitely does.” He nodded. “It’s not easy though, you have to do it all the time; everyday. It’s easier for animals cuz they're born with the instinct. Humans are born to see so the brain has to make adjustments if you don’t. I don't know if I’ll ever master it but I don’t want to give up yet. A blind man used it to climb Mount McKinley, which is the tallest mountain in America. I read that in a book.”

“That’s quite a feat.”

“I know. So I think it’s worth giving a try.”

“I would have to agree. OK, we’re at the ice. You're going to step over the step now.”

“I'm a little nervous.” Stanley admitted.

“Being nervous is OK.” John smiled. He knew Stanley couldn’t see it but he could feel it. If John exuded confidence than Stanley would too. “I want you to just breathe in and out, and relax. You lead the ice skates; don’t let them lead you. Are you ready?”

“I think so.” he nodded.

Stanley stepped out onto the ice with John. His first instinct was to fall flat on his face, it was really slippery. Somehow he managed to stay on his feet. John was in front of him, holding his hands. He gripped him a little tighter.

“Just relax, breathe, and glide.” John said. “Don’t take tentative steps; just glide.”

“I don’t want to fall.” Stanley told him.

“Just hold on to me. If you fall, I'm gonna fall too. Is that a deal?”

“Deal.” Stanley grinned as they moved further down the ice.

They were already playing Christmas music even though it was only the day after Thanksgiving. Surely in a week or two John’s head would explode from overload. Today it was fine. It was great as a matter of fact. He was happy and nothing would ruin that feeling. 

He spent the holiday with Sam Kassmeyer and his family. More importantly, he spent it with Kate and Stanley. They had a nice dinner and there were no calls for deputies. Today there would be ice skating, lunch, and maybe dinner and a movie after. It didn’t matter; John would be with them all day. It was the perfect way to spend what precious little time he had off.

“So how does it feel Stanley?”

“It’s really slippery, I'm not sure I have control of my legs. And man its cold out here.”

“Any warmer and the ice would probably melt.”

“Yeah. Am I gliding OK, Detective John?” Stanley asked.

“You're doing just fine. For a first timer I think you're getting the hang of it. You think you'd be OK if I only hold one hand now?”

“Um...if I fall you fall right?”

“Absolutely.” John nodded.

“OK, let’s try one hand.”

Stanley held him tight as John moved over to his right and held his hand. Kate just watched the two of them out on the ice. She hadn't gone out there; she wasn’t sure if she would. Falling on hard surfaces at 35 was a lot different than doing it in her teens or twenties. It could take a week to recover. 

Anyway, watching them made Kate happy. Stanley never had a father or father figure before, even when his biological mom was still alive. And while he was close to her brother Kyle, it wasn’t quite the same. Kyle had kids of his own. He loved Stanley but still treated him like his sister’s blind, adopted son. 

John didn’t treat Stanley like he was incapable while also managing not to treat him like he wasn’t blind. It was a fine line to walk and he did it. He did it from the first time they met…there was very like awkwardness between the two of them. John was a mellow, good, kind man and her son responded to that. They were becoming fast friends; and allies too. Seeing that paternal side of him made Kate like him even more.

“Hey Kate.” 

“Oh hey.” She turned when she heard her name, smiling as Meg Ryan walked in her direction.

“How are you?”

“I'm pretty good. Did you bring Sophia?”

“She's out there skating with her dad.” Meg replied. “I left Charlie at home; he's not into crowds much. I don’t even like ice skating but…Paul and I are trying you know.”

“Yeah.” Kate nodded. She knew that the Ryans had just recently reconciled. That wasn’t any of her business but she knew anyway. That’s the way things went in Newberry. “I understand.”

“Is this Stanley’s first time on ice skates?”

“Mmm hmm. He got invited to a skating party so he wanted to do a practice run. He's had a lot of big firsts this year.”

“He looks more comfortable than I did my first time out there.” Meg smiled. “There are certain instances where I'm totally known for my two left feet.”

Just as Meg said it, down John and Stanley went. Kate gasped but they were both laughing. John stood first, gathering himself, and then lifted Stanley up as if he weighed no more than a bookbag. After they wiped the shaved ice from their jeans it was right back to skating.

“It’s a guy thing.” Meg said.

“I think it is. I think that’s why I stayed off the ice today.”

“Good thing John is so gung ho about it.”

“Yeah I know.” Kate smiled at the two of them. Stanley seemed to be doing just fine, fall included, and John was having fun.

“Hey you, come out and skate with us.” John said when they skated by Kate and Meg chatting. “Hey Meg.”

“Hi John; hi Stanley.”

“Hi Mrs. Ryan.”

“I've got an extra hand.” John held up his hand.

“I don’t want to slow you guys down.” she said.

“We don’t mind slowing down a little bit, do we Stanley?”

“No. C’mon Mom. The best part is if you fall, we all fall.”

“That’s the best part? Well how can I resist an offer like that? I’ll see you later Meg.”

“Bye Kate. Bye guys.”

Kate stepped out onto the ice and took John’s hand. It had been a long time since she’d been ice skating. There was a reason for that. When Kate fell, she fell good, and that was no joke out on the ice. Growing up in a place where it snowed almost more than anything else, ice was a part of life. But Kate preferred tubing, building snowmen, and doing things on surfaces that were just a bit softer.

“Oh God,” she rolled her eyes as they started to skate again. “It’s really been too long.”

“I gotcha.” He smiled. “I'm not letting you go.”

“I'm holding you to your word, John Barton.”

“Let’s go, lets go!” Stanley was excited and that excited his mother.

“OK kiddo, here we go.”

***

“Best day ever.” Stanley fell back on the couch with a look of bliss on his face. “Mom, this might seriously be the best day ever.”

“It was pretty good for me too.”

“What about you, Detective John? Did you think today was awesome?”

“Yeah, I did.” John nodded. “My favorite part was probably _Jurassic Park_ in surround sound. It was like being in the movies again.”

“Isn't it the best movie ever? It’s probably my favorite but I really love Indiana Jones and _Jumanji_.”

“I don’t think I've ever seen _Jumanji_.” 

“You haven’t? Maybe we can watch it together tomorrow.”

“Stanley, are you forgetting that you have plans tomorrow?” Kate asked.

“Oh yeah. Well maybe some other time Detective John.”

“We’ll definitely make plans to do it soon. What are you doing tomorrow?”

“My friend Cate, she's the one having the party, invited me over for lunch and board games tomorrow. She’s awesome and I really like her.”

“Yes, not to be confused with like like.” Kate said. “That’s what he tells me everyday.”

“She's just my friend.” Stanley laughed and covered his face. “Cate has epilepsy. That’s not awesome but she told me she knows what its like to be the weird kid in class. She says weird kids have to stick together because we make the world more interesting.”

“I agree with that.” John nodded.

“So tomorrow afternoon from one to four or so, Stanley will be off having a good time with his new friend.”

“So you two can be alone.” The ten year old laughed.

“Stanley!” his mother exclaimed.

“What? That’s what you were hinting at right?”

“He got you there, Kate.” John laughed.

“Fine, yes, John and I will be alone. I'm thinking we’ll watch a movie that doesn’t make my ears ring for days afterwards.”

“They're not as awesome as _Jurassic Park_ Mom.”

“Sometimes you're right about that. It's time for you to get ready to say goodnight Mister.”

“I can't stay up a little later?” Stanley asked. He looked so disappointed.

“Not tonight sweetie. I’ll let you stay up till ten tomorrow so you can watch your animal shows. OK?”

“OK.” He was still a little down but he stood up from the couch. “Best day ever, Detective John.”

“Best day ever.” John repeated.

“High five!” Stanley held up his hand and John slapped it. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Stanley.”

“You want me to come and tuck you in?” Kate asked. 

She noticed if John was there he would say she didn’t have to. John had only been there three times but it happened all three times. Other nights Stanley never seemed to object but Kate wasn’t sure if he was changing for John or happy John was there because ten year old boys were too old to be tucked in. She would talk to him about him soon.

“No, I'm OK. I love you, Mom.”

“I love you too; goodnight.”

Stanley smiled and left the den heading for his bedroom. His mother looked after him. He wouldn’t be a little boy forever. He’d been all hers for five years. Someday Kate was going to have to let go. She definitely wasn’t ready yet. He would have to give her a little more time.

“John, do you want a beer?” she asked.

“I don't know if I should…I’m driving.”

“Well I’ll only allow you one, and its light so I don’t think it'll matter a lot on the road.”

“OK,” he smiled. “That sounds good. I'm just gonna go to the bathroom and I’ll be back.”

“I’ll get that beer.” 

They both got up from the couch and went their separate ways. John went into the downstairs powder room off the kitchen. He used the bathroom, washed his hands, and looked himself in the mirror. They would be alone tomorrow afternoon for a few hours. At least that’s what she said to her son.

No doubt the busy single mom could use some alone time though. She might want to soak in a bath or take an extended nap. Taking a nap together would be great. So far they hadn't taken the relationship to the next level, and that was OK with him. He wanted them both to ready for that move. 

There was a lot of kissing and a fair share of touching. It all excited John. Kate excited John. Two Fridays ago at his place, they took a bunch of goofy self portraits with his camera. All week he’d been looking at them and smiling as his mind went back in time to those moments.

Kate smiled at him as he came back into the den. She held out her hand, John took it and joined her on the couch. Within a few moments she was in his arms. It was nice just holding on to each other. The day had been long, but adventurous; this was a nice way to end it.

“So Stanley’s making friends?”

“Yeah.” Kate nodded. “He seems to really like Cate. He told me she's into science and wants to learn Braille. I'm going to walk him over tomorrow so I can meet her parents.”

“Geoff and Nancy are good people. She’s a nurse at St. Michael’s and he teaches science at the high school.”

“Stanley has been a solitary kid for most of the time we’ve been together. But he gets these bursts of social energy and I want him to feel like he’s in a good place to share them. I want to make sure I encourage him to be outgoing while letting him know its OK to stay in his room for a few hours and get lost in his book worlds too.”

“You balance a lot.” John replied.

“I do.” she turned to look at him. “It’s nice to have a little something for myself too. Someplace warm to curl up and just relax.”

“I like being that place.” He kissed her nose.

“Well you should, Detective Barton, because you're good at it.”

“What are you going to do with three free mom hours tomorrow? That has to be an unexpected treat on a long weekend off from school.”

“The plan is to get you out of your clothes but if you had something else in mind…”

“I um…” John laughed nervously. He tightened his arms around Kate and she kissed him. “I didn’t have anything else in mind. Your plan sounds like one worthy of exploring.”

“Good.” She kissed him again. “Do you want to stay and cuddle for a while?”

“Absolutely.”

They lay back on the couch. John drank his beer while Kate relaxed in his arms. They didn’t need to talk or to flirt or to do anything at all. Just breathing and sharing energy was perfect at the moment. Their good day was winding down. Tomorrow was the promise of something even more exciting.

***


End file.
